


Fire Support

by sudunim



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinda Fluffy, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudunim/pseuds/sudunim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.S and Danse travel together and something inevitably blooms...<br/>Born from the question of what kind of lover Danse would be.</p><p>Will be just a few chapters, with eventual smut, and always just for fun :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They kissed a few days ago.  
It was gentile, genuine, and far too quick for Danse’s liking.  
Not that he would ever say that but…still.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

It happened a week or so after she helped him with his Arcjet mission. They were exploring the Boston Common area, came around a corner, and were met with a pack of very well-armed raiders.

Nothing they couldn’t handle normally, but they were distracted enough that they didn’t even know there were raiders until they heard a gun fire… followed immediately by the distinct sound of a bullet ricocheting off of Danse’s power armor.

They were exposed. Out in the open, with no cover and the raiders had so many fucking guns. She was pelting frag grenades as a distraction but they needed a plan. He was a trained solider and could provide one, and despite the chaos, he put two and two together: she was a pretty good shot and he was wearing his best suit of power armor. He had just done some modifications a few day previous, so he knew the new metal lining could hold up long enough to provide cover for her to clear pick the bulk of them off.

She was slightly in front of him and in direct view and shooting range of the raiders, who were shooting at them in full force at this point. There was no time for being gentle as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back while turning around to protect her. 

He got into formation and despite the extremely concerned on her face, she immediately took the hint. He was thankful that she didn’t argue with him and extra thankful for his power armor, when he knelt down with his back was to the raiders and curled his body towards her, acting as a shield.

Facing his direction and towards the raiders, she immediately propped her rifle on his shoulder and started taking them out. In what seemed no time at all, she had done just that and immediately took off in a merciless sprint towards the entrance of the camp to finish the rest off with whatever melee weapon she could pick up on the way. She was a good shot but was even better in hand-to-hand combat. A skill, he thought, she had yet to relinquish how she became so adept at. 

He heard yells, the unsettling sound of metal crashing against metal, and then nothing. Fear pitted in his stomach as he pushed himself up with force to run towards her. A fruitless action, because as he turned to do so, he realized she was right right there. Kneeling on the ground with him, at his eye level, staring into his power armor helmet obviously trying to get a read on him.

She lightly tapped on his helmet, “Take this off.”  
Not so much a request as it is a demand but he does it anyway. He releases the helmet and she removes it and then places it on the ground next to her. Her hands then travel to each cheek, and she gently moves his face from side-to-side, inspecting him.  
She’s looking to see if he’s injured. He isn’t, really. He’s beat up and sore but he’ll be fine. She is upset, frowning, he can tell and her breath hitches when she she asks, “Are you hurt?”  
“Nothing a stimpak can’t handle. Are you?”

She ignored him and instead reached into her pack for two stimpaks, which she instantly administered to him and then herself. All the while, the only thing he could do was watch her. Her hands while she working, the way she barely tilted her head when she was thinking about something, or how the birth marks on her collar bone looked like two splotches of chocolate he wanted to lick off.

After she completed her task, she re-situated herself in front of him and her hands went back to each side of his face. Not that he minded, because he closed his eyes in contentment as her fingers started to wander. To his hair line, then his ears, teasing up his scalp and then back to his cheeks. As if she determined he was fit for duty again she let out a satisfied sigh.  
She was looking down now, "Danse," followed by a barely audible “you scared me.” The words just passed through her lips before she had hers on his. She cradled his face gently, subtle at first but then she pressed into his mouth and he happily obliged. She let out a quiet breathy moan into his and he felt his entire body react. Really he wanted to knot his hand up in her hair and claim every patch of open skin he could find, but she was the one who initiated this so he let her run the show. He was okay with it though, as he was unraveling in her barely calloused and petite hands. Melting. She could have asked him to do literally anything at that moment and he could have done it.

It seemed like no time had passed at all before she pulled away gently and placed a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose, and rose to her feet. It was the first time they had an opportunity to fully survey the area. Like a scene from out of those pre-war movies, she turned to him with that smile of hers, winked down at him and said, “Lets head out. No need to press out luck any further.”

And it was that fucking easy. He was hers for as long as she’d have him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a slow-build but- the eventual smut has arrived. No penetration *yet*

They had been consistently traveling together now for almost four weeks since the Arcjet mission.

Three excruciatingly busy weeks that contained lots of killing, evading being killed, and absolutely no mention of their kiss. Still, despite her being a woman of few words, they had learned a lot about one another. She would reciprocate in conversation whenever he initiated it, but it was clear that unless she was directly engaged in battle- her mind usually wandered elsewhere.

She wasn’t unfriendly, but at the same time wasn’t overtly emotional. So when he first saw her cry, he was very concerned and confused.  
They were traveling through an old residential area, sorting through an abandoned house for any gear they could salvage. They had already cleared the place of any adversaries and were looking through the rooms when he heard her.

A wail of sorts followed by a series of short and labored breaths. She was the room directly below the one he was standing in, he heard her, and she was having a panic attack. On full alert, Danse tore out of the area and threw whatever shit he was looking through aside just to get to her faster.

He burst into the room she was in and found her in the most vulnerable state he’d seen her at this point. On her knees with her face in her palms, sobbing.

He looked at her on the ground, then at the disarray all around her, and realized they were in an a completely destroyed and abandoned baby nursery.

As if he knew she needed the contact, he exited out of his power armor. He proceeded then to ignore every screaming instinct in his brain to not do what he was thinking and got on his knees too. In one fluid motion he crawled toward and then scooped her up in her arms.

It was in that position that she told him about her past. About the vault, her late husband, and her kidnapped son. He held her until she had no more words to share, her sob ceased, her breaths evened out, and exhaustion took her. Not wanting to risk waking her, Danse slowly moved the both of them back until he was supported against a wall and for a few hours he fell asleep too.

When they woke in the morning she tried to thank him for being there for her but he wouldn’t hear any of it. Waving a hand and dismissing any decorum a Brotherhood Paladin should have, he silenced her: “You have nothing to apologize for. If there is anything I’ve learned in the last day, it’s that you are without a doubt the strongest person I’ve ever met.” And he meant it.

She grabbed his hand briefly then, smiled up at him, and left the room. He missed her presence immediately but was glad for the brief moment solitude she granted him. Because he felt like a fucking idiot. She wasn’t aloof or distant, she was grieving for her dead husband and lost child.

Bringing him out of his own stupor, she called from the next room: “I was thinking, if we make good time today, we could be at Sanctuary in a few days.” And just like that they were off, again trekking through the wasteland.

They traveled in complete silence that day. She was coping the way she knew how to and he respected that.

Danse appreciated the peaceful silence externally if only to try and balance out the chaos in his brain.

First he was enthralled with the kiss. Now it’s the small sound, like a tiny whimper, she makes when makes when she adjusts her position in her sleep. Or how her breath felt, even and warm against his neck as she slept in his arms.

It was in his own thoughts that he truly realized that he wanted her: mentally, physically, and emotionally.

A realization that spurred another though… he decided that any further provocation on his account would be inappropriate to initiate on his part, so he promised himself he wouldn’t pressure her. She was a capable woman who could decide on her own what she wanted.  
Nodding to himself, he settled: If she wanted him, he’d wait.

Drawing him out of his thoughts, she states, “It’s almost dusk and I foresee rain,” and then points to a destroyed highway structure in the distance “that downed overpass would make a good shelter for the evening.”

The only objector of her plan was the sleeping wild mongrel that neither of them noticed until she went to set up set her pack aside and make camp. It snarled and tried to lunged in her direction but was quickly booted down by Danse’s armored foot; all before she could even react.

She didn’t realize until after the altercation that she had taken a step back while he took a step forward, to move in front of her in a defensive position. To protect her from danger. She watched him as he, without saying a word, gathered the body, took it outside the confines of their makeshift shelter, and went to work breaking down the animal. Before he went back in to join her, he exited his power armor. Something he wouldn’t normally do but given the small space and unexpected dry heat, he justified the action to himself.

Some time went by while she laid out their gear and he made a fire just big enough to grill up the small pieces of the fresh meat he’d just procured. Focused on his task at hand, he almost jumped out of his skin when she spoke. 

“I have a surprise for you,”

He looked up from his grilling and saw her standing across from him holding a bottle of some sort of alcohol. Whiskey. He could feel himself starting to smile and wondered if she knew whiskey was his preference.

She continues, “and I know what you’re thinking. But here me out.” Taking a swig from the bottle before handing it off to him, “I love your lectures, Danse, but please spare me the ‘solider, with all of the filth wandering the Commonwealth, we cannot afford distractions’ lecture here. Because, look,” she pauses to take another drink, “I’m tired, you’re tired, and we both deserve a fucking break.”

She was next to him now, a mere foot away, looking at him. He went to speak but before he could she placed one finger, her pointer finger, gently to his lips to shush him. “Even if that break is just a shitty bottle of liquor that will most definitely make me feel awful tomorrow. We’re almost back to Sanctuary, which overall is great because we’ll be relatively safe and can use a bed but for me it isn’t. Preston will have new orders, I still owe Piper that interview, there will be construction to oversee, Marcy Long will have another rude ass comment for me despite everything I’ve done for her, among a million other things I’ll be expected to figure out.” She paused, to catch her breath and collect her thoughts.

“What I want to do right now is sit here, attempt to relax, and share this,” she handed him the bottle and waited for him to raise it to his lips before she continued, “with my cutest companion yet, excluding Dogmeat of course.” She joked and his chest started to burn, because fuck he was in over his head. He loved to hear her laugh. Almost as much as he loved hearing her laugh at her own comments. “Besides, I remember your sideways statement about vodka being gross and assumed you were a whiskey guy. Now, drink, and then tell me I’m right.”

He drank once while simultaneously sizing her up. He couldn’t deny (or resist for that matter) the unrelenting sexiness she permeated when she knew she was right. He drank again because she was leaning in towards him now, taking him in, and he could have sworn right then that her vault suit was unzipped slightly lower than usual. He took another swig.

He understood. She needed a night to relax before more chaos tried to consume her, and if sharing a bottle of whiskey with her provided that, he’d was happy to oblige. While keeping eye contact, he took a drink.

“Sure.” This close to her he could see that her cheeks were rosier than usual.

“Sure?” she repeated.

Still painfully close to one another and never breaking eye contact, he took another drink before he put the bottle back in her hand. It was almost half empty and he already felt the slightest warmth developing in his cheeks. Eyes never leaving him as she tilted the bottle and downed another mouthful, he decided right then to throw any reservation he might have had to the wind and finished with, “Yes, sure. I’d be happy to help you,-” he clears his throat for effect and breaks eye contact, “-relax.”

Her eyes grew wide and he knew his comment got the desired reaction from her, because she started to laugh.

And then she began to lightly cough on the whiskey she had been in the process of swallowing. As if out of habit, his hand went to rubbing her lower back, trying to coax the last of her coughing fit out of her. Her head fell against his shoulder and they sat there like that for a while, tipsy and enjoying each others company by the fire.

He broke the silence finally by adding to his last quip, “In fact, I’d be downright honored.”

And he was serious. There was no humor laden in his declaration. She must have sensed his sincerity because only a moment after he spoke tilted her head up and grazed her mouth along the hollow of his neck.

“Honored? My my, that’s a profound a declaration.”

“That it is. A profound declaration, suited for a profound woman.”

She was still familiarizing herself with the details of his neck but decided that she liked his reply. Enough so that she responded herself by taking the opportunity to sweep her leg over his lap and straddle him. He froze.

She slowly started to unzip her vault-suit as she nipped his ear right ear lobe. While lowering all of her weight onto his lap she whispered, “Wanna hear my declaration? I declare that you must be a mind reader. Because all day I was trying to think of a sneaky way get you out of your power armor, and there you go, doing all of the work for me.”

He was putty in her hands, as her fingertips danced from his scalp, down his neck and back. He made quick work of her suit and helped her peel it off of the top half of her body. She kissed up and down his neck and his hands found them to her waist. He kept his hands busy there by kneading soft circles into her hips. 

“You know, Danse, for a second there when I climbed on top of you, and you didn’t really respond, I thought I had read you wrong. I thought you weren’t interested in me.” She paused here to start grinding on him, which he loved and she could tell because his head fell back against the concrete behind them. With a smile on her lips she continued, “I can feel you underneath me, so that may not be the case. But I still have to ask, are you not interested?”

He couldn’t help his response, which came in the form of a faintly animalistic growl that emanated from the depth of his chest. Trying to form a cohesive response, his cock kept twitching underneath her.

“Quite the contrary. Very interested.” His thumbs pressed a little deeper into her hip bones and she keened. “More interested what I can do to help you relax.”

“You’re a fine solider. Very skilled,” She purred into his ear. He knew she felt him getting more erect as she ground against him. She found a rhythm that had incited more than just a physical reaction from him. Danse had deep carnal desires within him that he had suppressed, until now. “I’m confident you’ll figure it out, solider.”

That he would. If the Brotherhood had taught him anything, it was to be decisive with his words and actions. That in mind, he already had previously developed plans of exactly what he would do to her in a situation like this if she allowed him.

Her right hand left his neck to unsnap her bra before she kissed him for the second time. There was a faint sweat on her skin as his hands made their way up her torso to her breasts. He found her nipples which is gently squeezed and rolled in his fingers, until they pebbled.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and their mouths met with equal amounts of eager want and need. He could feel his lips turning raw but he ignored it because he could’ve kissed her for hours. She leaned back only to catch her breath and they stared at each other. She closed her eyes and he watched her chest rise and fall with her heavy breaths.

His hand snaked up her back until his fingers found her hair. With slow precision, he tightened his grip in in her hair and gently pulled her head back until her neck was exposed and she let out a small yelp and then began murmuring his name over and over.

“Danse.” She murmured.

His name on her lips drove him fucking wild. Danse felt himself losing control.

“Off.” He demanded.

“Off?”

“Stand up.” Dumbfounded, she stood up and he all but ripped the rest of her suit off of her. “I want to all see you.”

Danse was still sitting beneath her. He didn’t break eye contact with her he helped her out of the rest of her suit, holding it down so she could step out of it.

She was a curvy woman. There was delicate heft to her, a certain thick quality that made her look like she could take what was being thrown at her. Or, given to her.

Either way, he loved it and wanted to fucking devour her. Which, eventually, he would.

With eyes locked, she took a step back so we he could drink her in. Another step back and she was close enough to her bedroll that she began the process of lowering herself onto it. She laid back, leaned on her elbows, and opened her legs.  
She offered herself to him. 

Not the first time she had done this to him but, he was speechless.

Speechless, but not motionless, as he dove in. Making himself comfortable in between her legs, he went to work getting to know her features.

He rubbed his face on her inner thigh and she whimpered. “Keep talking, please, Danse. I want to hear your voice.”

“Keep talking? Hmm..." He licked his finger, entered her, and earned a gasp in response.

"We’ve traveled quite a bit together but,” he added another finger and nipped at the inside of her thigh, “this right here just might be my favorite place.” He peaked his head up to gaze up at her form. It was dark now and in the ambient fire light he could see her, all of her, glistening before him. She held her breasts and could see her pinching and pulling her nipples. Danse took a mental note of that. “And I don’t mean under the collapsed underpass. I mean right here, in between your legs.” She moaned in response to his statement.

He meant it too. Danse was in his utopia in between her legs and inside of her making her writhe under his touch. Making her cry out from his declarations to her. He kept one hand steadily pumping two fingers in and out of her while his other arm wrapped under her thigh and around to find her clit.

“You’ve gained quite the following. And audience.” She gasped out loud when his fingers brushed over her clit. “I’m not your only companion who dreamed and wanted to find himself here. I know that you know that. So I’m especially honored you chose me.” 

He barely heard her when under her breath she said, “It was you.” Her body wriggled and gently added another finger. She whimpered in response and her back arched off of the ground. “Always you.” He felt her legs slowly begin to tremble.

Danse nuzzled his face in her thigh and growled, again. “You consume me.” He told her and she moaned, loud. “All of me. You have all of me.” 

She moaned again. “I am yours.” She gasped out loud to that, which he took as an invitation to pick up his pace. Her fingers raked up and down her own torso, using enough pressure to leave marks.

“I’d do anything for you,” both hands worked to undo her, playing her like she was an instrument that he had taken years to master, “now come for me.” His hand and forearm dripped from her melting around him. She clenched and he stroked her further until he felt her hips buck up and she cried his name out.

His name. His body had a very physical reaction to that.

Her chest heaved and she she felt him nuzzle and then smile against her inner thigh. She would have commented on that but between her labored breaths and post-orgasm haze, she couldn’t form words. Before she any opportunity to though, he spoke up.

He had untangled himself from her legs, moved to sit up in between them, looked down at her and said, “Are you up for another?”  
It took her a second to respond to that. She slowly leaned up to rest on her forearms and looked at him. 

His eyes were as dark as the night sky behind him and if she didn’t know him better, it might had scared her. Instead, it enticed her.

“Another?” Any eloquence she could have mustered up was dismissed by the way he longingly took in her form. “But, what about your turn? I want you too feel good too.”

His eyes flitted over her curves and the expression on his face made her literally shiver. Like she was the only thing that had ever meant anything to him. He let out a low chuckle. Shaking his head lightly as he said, “Don’t worry about me. Right now is all about you.”

Normally, she would have protested but something in his demeanor told her not to.

She was splayed out before him and even though she hadn’t officially had him yet, she craved him.

“Later though, when we return to your home in Sanctuary, I will have you properly. For now, I have different plans. If you’ll allow them.”

Like it was a place he’d been a dozen times before, Danse re-situated himself comfortably back between her legs and she welcomed him. 

Still leaning up on her arms, she looked down at him. He licked and planted kisses up and down her thigh, inner thigh, and heat.

He maneuvered his one arm under and around her thigh as it was before while the other hand made itself busy my tracing patterns up and down her thigh.

The closer his tongue got to her core the faster she started breathing. Her head lolled back at the same time he pushed two of his thick and calloused fingers into her slick and wanting heat.

“I want to taste you.” Her only response to that was a lewd moan.

He was trying to pace himself with her. He found himself having a very difficult time doing that because she was basically chanting his name under her breath with every pump of his fingers.

“I’ve never…. Done that before. But I want you to.”

He halted his intermittent kisses to look up at her face. “Nobody has ever gone down on you?”

Still leaning on her arms, she looked down at him and for the first time in the entire evening he could tell she was embarrassed.  
“Yes. But I want you to, if you want to. I want you to… taste me.”

And so he did. Without breaking eye contact, he started from where his fingers were rhythmically entering her, ventured up, swirled his tongue around her clit and back down. She literally panted underneath him.

“You give me the honor, again.” He said casually, right before he sucked on her clit.

Her arms gave out from underneath her and he picked up his speed. His fingers never lost their momentum as he used his tongue to make her writhe underneath him.

He took her clit in his mouth, gently pulled, and then started to hum. And he kept humming, until she cried his name out again and came hard around his fingers.

She was still coming down from her orgasm, panting, when Danse crawled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Grabbing a blanket to pull up over her, she welcomed his embrace and found herself contentedly leaning on him. He held her like that, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her temple and head, until her breaths eventually evened out. He could tell she might fall asleep at any moment and he wondered if he should say something. 

“Were you humming a song?”

Danse laughed, “Yes, actually, did you recognize it?”

She nuzzled her face into his chest. “Mmhmm, ‘Easy Living’ by Billie Holiday… it’s one of my favorite songs.”

They were both silent for a few moments, until Danse started humming the tune again.

She lifted her head up to look at him, “Does that mean you admit you’re a fool for me? ‘Cause I’m definitely a fool for you.”

He felt his chest tighten. There was no denying how he felt about her and she knew it, “I’ll be you’re fool if you’ll be mine.”

She smiled broadly, kissed him and replied simply, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a personal canon that Danse is a man of few words when he comes to anyone but his S.S, which is good for him, because in that same canon- they're both very into dirty talk.
> 
> I loved writing this chapter so much. Thanks for reading.  
> followme if you're on tumblr! sudunim.tumblr.com
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
> 
> Lyrics to "Easy Living", performed by Billie Holiday
> 
> "Living for you  
> Is easy living  
> It's easy to live  
> When you're in love  
> And I'm so in love  
> There's nothing in life but you
> 
> I never regret  
> The years that I'm giving  
> They're easy to give  
> When you're in love  
> I’m happy to do whatever I do for you
> 
> For you  
> Maybe I'm a fool but it's fun  
> People say you rule me with one  
> Wave of your hand  
> Darling, it's grand  
> They just don’t understand
> 
> Living for you  
> Is easy living  
> It’s easy to live  
> When you're in love  
> And I'm so in love  
> There’s nothing in life but you"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, hello! and I hope you like my story thus far! I was inspired by all of the wonderful fanfic I've read, developed a canon in my head, and had to write it out.
> 
> This whole idea was born out of my deep love for the Fallout 4 fandom (specifically the adorable tin-can-man) and also my personal theory on what kind of lover Danse would be.
> 
> I tagged that this is my first fanfic- which it is- so I'm very receptive to constructive criticism!
> 
> I'm working on an outline for a longer S.SxCompanion story and want to improve as much I can.  
> ! Thank you ! and if you're on tumblr, follow me! sudunim.tumblr.com :)


End file.
